Harry Potter and the Video Game
by WeatherWitchandMetalMage
Summary: this was written by me Metal Mage and I hope you find this a pick me up for a bad day


**Harry Potter and the First Videogame**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Harry potter, Ron Weasly, or Hogwarts. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and Microsoft owns the idea for the video game, which is based on one of theirs and is stated so latter on. **

**One day Harry Potter and Ron Weasly where walking aimlessly around Hogwarts grounds when they came across what Harry pointed out to be one of those muggle arcade style video games. A/n yes I know muggle technology doesn't work around Hogwarts but just humor me people, now back to the fic. **

**"Oh my god!"**

**"What?"**

**"It's one of those alien invader games"**

**"A what?"**

**"Dudley has one but I never get to play it."**

**"Hello earth to Harry. I'm completely in the dark here."**

**"Oh sorry Ron. Look a video game is… well it's… think of it as, a muggle toy."**

**"So that tickle me Elmo thing we learned about in muggle studies is a video game."**

**"No," exclaimed Harry in an exasperated tone.**

**"Well gosh don't get so violent."**

**"Sorry, o.k. in a video game you have a controller or in this case a gun."**

**"Do you really get to shoot people with it, because we could've gotten rid of Malfoy a long time ago."**

**"No you don't shoot real people with the guns you shoot at the screen"**

**"Damn and I was really starting to like the idea to."**

**"o.k. Ron in this specific game we get a car and one of us drives and one of us shoots the aliens that will come and try to attack us."**

**"Amazingly that sounds like fun. Lets play. I get to shoot the aliens."**

**"Fine I drive."**

**Ten minutes later they where playing the video game and making complete fools out of themselves, that wasn't a very hard thing to do though.**

**      "For the last time Ron you have to look behind you also. This is virtual reality and in virtual reality things come at you from all sides," Harry yelled right before he drove the car into the river where they where splashed with real water.**

**      "Swim Harry swim" yelled Ron!**

**Harry and Ron swam from the depths of the river till they broke the surface. Then they climbed onto the bank-soaking wet.**

**      "Where's my car, I don't see it anywhere," exclaimed Harry.**

**      "You lost the car. How could you lose the car? That freaking car was our only mode of transportation on this gigantic planet. And you manage to drive it into the only river here and just our luck it sinks."**

**      "My baby!!!!!!! My poor baby," Harry cries like an idiot.**

**      "Oh God don't tell me now your emotionally attached to the car."**

**In answer to that question Harry dives into the water in an attempt to get to the car.**

**      "The idiot!!!! He sinks the car barely escapes from the river with his life and then willingly jumps into the river after the car. The idiot where is his BRAIN!"**

**Harry came back up from the river and looked even worse than he had when he had dived in. Then he suddenly jumped up and grabbed a rock and went over to a log that was covered with sand. He brushed off the log and began carving something into the log with the rock. Ron walked over to the log to see what he was carving. It read "Hear lies my beloved car Ralph who drowned in a mean evil river. I will always remember you Ralph."**

**      "You know Harry that's just sad. Come on we're leaving," said Ron and grabbed him by his shirt cuff and began dragging him away while Harry complained about not being able to put flowers on the grave site and how Ron wasn't paying Ralph proper respect. He even wanted to find a priest to give Ralph a proper service.**

**Then something began shooting at them from above.**

**      "Uh oh alien drop ship," yelled Ron. "And it's just our luck that since you sunk the car we have no gun. Quick behind this rock," said Ron.**

**The aliens started shooting all over the valley and a thought suddenly popped into Harry's head.**

**      "The Grave stone" yelled Harry as he got up of the ground and looked around to find the quickest way to the river.**

**      "Are you nuts," yelled Ron and he pulled Harry back against the rock.**

** Then suddenly when the shooting resumed Harry began to get shot at. He couldn't figure out why. He was facing the rock and he couldn't see the aliens but he was getting shot and Ron wasn't.**

**      "Ron why are they shouting me" Harry yelled.**

**Ron looked over at Harry and realization dawned on his face. "You idiot," exclaimed Ron. "Your on the wrong side of the rock. Everyone can see you even though you can't see them."**

**      "Oh," said Harry while Ron promptly pulled him against the right side of the rock.**

**A/n so how did you like it. I find it funny and I find Harry very sad and pathetic. Anyway this story was based on a time when my sister and I where playing a video game called Halo Combat Evolved© anyway I really did lose the car and stand on the wrong side of the rock. My sister helped me with certain dialogue and the naming of Ralph. If you want a sequel leave it in your review.   **


End file.
